Chief Strongpaw
Chief Strongpaw is a pony-panther and the leader of the other pony-panthers of the oasis of the pony-panthers. He is also the Jinchuriki of One-Tail. Personality Chief Strongpaw is seen as being a great follower of the Lord of Order, having blind faith on him. He doesn't seem to have big tolerance towards villains, but to Shadow Claw he opened an exception, as the oasis where he and the other pony-panthers live wanted to help him thanks to Rarity. However, when manipulated by Shukaku, he can become deeply unbalanced, completely unmoved by others' pleas for mercy and, in certain situations, driven mad with bloodlust. This happens because Shukaku's voice can be heard by Gaara alone in his head, who encourages violence at every opportunity, and who torments Gaara with threats to take control of his body if he falls asleep. Skills His main skills essentially came from his pony-panther form, which grants him super-strength, super-speed and super-agility. As a Jinchuriki, Chief Strongpaw possesses large energy reserves and, being One-Tail's Jinchuriki, Chief Strongpaw is able to manipulate sand. He carries a supply of sand wherever he goes in a bag at his back. If he needs more sand, he can either use sand from the surroundings or, if there isn't any, use his personal sand to break down minerals in the ground to create some. When he uses it, he remains stationary, using his sand to attack opponents from afar. The attacks seems to typically follow the same formula: capture and immobilise the target. When he is attacked, the sand automatically protects him, even those he is not aware of. Like all jinchuriki, Chief Strongpaw can transform into his tailed beast. He does so using sand: by layering sand onto parts of his body, he transforms those body parts into human-sized versions of Shukaku's. The more of his body that is transformed in this way, the more his speed and strength increases. As a consequence, however, Shukaku's personality starts influencing his own the more advanced the transformation, making Chief Strongpaw increasingly homicidal. By giving up to the sleep, Chief Strongpaw gives the total control to Shukaku. Description in the Saga Background When he was young, Strongpaw was turned into the Jinchuriki of One-Tail. Due to this, he was raised in isolation during his early life, learning to hate and to desire to kill. Fortunatly, the Lord of Order helped him to overcome that and become a better pony. The Taking of Tartarus In "How to Cure a Predator", he and his pony-panthers save Golden Paladin and Rarity fro Featherwing, recovering the cell blaster to the General. After the oasis accepts to help Shadow Claw, he helps to contain him and throw him to the water. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "One-Tail Awakes", he is revealed as being One-Tail's Jinchuriki. He goes to the Light Kingdom with a small group of pony-panthers to attend a meeting with Twilight. Once there, Oogie Boogie, who is controling one of his companions, tries to attack him, but Chief Strongpaw's sand is able to block the attack and pin him against the wall. After getting out of the pony-panther's body, Chief Strongpaw, with Blue's help, is able to capture him again. When Golden Paladin is about to capture him, Oogie Boogie casts some sleeping powder at him, what forces him to release him. With Chief Strongpaw almost falling asleep, One-Tail tries to take control of his body. In "Shukaku, the Demon Tanuki", Chief Strongpaw starts to be influenced by Shukaku, adopting his violent behavior. When Golden Paladin tries to seal One-Tail, Chief Strongpaw uses his Tailed Beast's sealing magic to seal him instead. Knowing he is a danger to the Light Kingdom, Twilight and Blue teleport him to the outside of the citadel, so they can contain him without harming inocent ponies. Chief Strongpaw battles then Spike, at the beginning, and then Blue, Twilight and the Light Guard, but he ends up falling asleep, giving the control of his body to Shukaku. Using his gift, Star Knight is able to get in Shukaku's subconscious and is able to convince Chief Strongpaw to resist One-Tail and so he is able to manifest his sleeping body in Shukaku's so Star can wake him up, what is done. In the end, Chief Strongpaw says goodbye to the rulers of the Light Kingdom and returns to the his oasis with his companions, saying the friendship between them would stand. In "One-Tail in Danger", after meeting with Silver Mist and his guards, Strongpaw goes to investigate a new presence at the Golden Desert and then he finds Strings who uses his magic to try and extract Shukaku from his body. Silver Mist tries to help him, only to have his own tailed beast also start being extracted. A pony-panther is able to meet Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Melody, who stop the extractions by releasing Strongpaw and Silver Mist from the chains. This also causes the chains to turn on Strings. Strongpaw then thanks Silver Mist for trying to help him. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Pony-Panthers Category:Jinchuriki